


A Piece of You (#140 Generations)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don makes a reasonable request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of You (#140 Generations)

 

“Don, listen you yourself.  You want _me_ to get your wife pregnant.”

 “I’m not saying sleep with her.  It would all be done by a doctor.”

 “She’s your _wife_ , and why? Why would you want the responsibility of raising another generation of _me_?”

 “Why would I not? I never want to lose you Charlie. I want to know that every generation there’s a piece of you in the world.”

 “There’s no guarantee the kid would be a genius.”

 “You are not your genius, Charlie.  Even if you were average humanity is better off with a bit of you in it."

 


End file.
